The field of the invention relates generally to systems that generate electromagnetic waves and, more particularly, to systems and methods for use in generating pulsed terahertz radiation.
Terahertz radiation or terahertz waves include electromagnetic waves at frequencies in the range of about 0.3 terahertz to about 3.0 terahertz. There are at least some known applications for terahertz radiation in the civil, defense, and commercial markets. For example, terahertz radiation is able to penetrate into fabrics and plastics and is, therefore, used in surveillance technologies and methods. Terahertz radiation may also be used for the evaluation of materials, rockets, and satellite structural components.
Gyrotrons and backward wave oscillators are known sources for generating terahertz radiation. However, such systems are limited as reliable sources for terahertz radiation. For example, these known sources, for generating terahertz radiation, have a limited or substantially low power output capability. For example, in using terahertz range modulation for satellite communication, the atmosphere may absorb some of the terahertz waves, requiring additional input power for generating a greater power output to overcome such attenuations. Moreover, at least some known sources for terahertz radiation are unable to shape the pulse of the terahertz radiation. Accordingly, it may be difficult to perform, for example, a controlled chemical reaction using terahertz radiation. As such, the generation of terahertz radiation using known systems and methods is not efficient and does not provide for varying applicability.